


Dinner Time?

by ashestocrows



Category: Free!, Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club, Swimming Anime
Genre: AU, Anal Sex, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:33:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestocrows/pseuds/ashestocrows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru is a swimmer/housewife, living with businessman Rin. Dinner time for them turns into something a little more fun~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Time?

It had been a long day, and Haru was so tired he was about to pass out right there on the kitchen floor. Before him lay the cooked-to-perfection plate of onigiri and takoyaki, but his stomach was hardly ready to eat. Soon it would grow cold, though, and it was past 8-o'clock. Where was the bastard...?

There was a click from down the hallway and Haru twitched, his body seeming to wake up at least a little bit. The door creaked open – they really needed to find a new apartment – and in walked the equally exhausted-looking Rin. He ran sturdy fingers through his dark magenta hair, kicking off his shoes and heading to the kitchen, a smile breaking on his face.

“It smells delicious, hun,” he said in that naturally sultry voice of his, and Haru gave a small pout, ignoring the compliment on his cooking.

“You're late, hun,” he said in an overly exaggerated tone, ducking past the kiss Rin was about to plant on his cheek and heading for the cupboard to grab a glass for water. “I was about to head to bed without you.”

“What, and miss out on some of this?”

Rin appeared behind Haru, gripping tightly to his hips and pressing his nose to the black-haired man's neck. It made Haru shiver every time, but he suppressed a moan and squirmed his way free, jabbing a finger at the plate. “Eat already.”

With a heavy sigh, Rin complied and grabbed the plate, eating right there on the counter with his fingers.

“I see you went to the pool again today,” Rin observed, jutting his chin out at Haru's swimming shorts.

“Not the pool.” Haru poured himself some water, taking a long gulp as though he hadn't seen water for days. “The ocean.”

Rin raised an eyebrow. “The ocean? It's only April, it must have been freezing.” But of course Rin knew better. It could be the middle of winter and Haru would still eagerly jump in any pool, lake, or ocean nearby. Every time he went swimming in the cold, it kept Rin on his toes, worried for his lover more than anything. At any rate, he supposed it left some excitement to their day-to-day relationship.

“It was fine, there's no need to worry,” Haru said witheringly, tossing his apron on the counter. “I made sure to get warm after wards, I doubt I'll catch a cold.”

“Still, maybe I should check you,” Rin said, his tone turning into something a little less serious and a little more teasing. Haru didn't seem to pick up on it though, and simply sighed and turned to Haru, pushing his bangs up above his forehead.

“Now close your eyes.”

Haru obeyed, waiting patiently to feel his lover's forehead press against his own, but Rin had a different idea. And it was an incredible shock when he felt a slick tongue race down his neck, pausing so Rin could suck on his collarbone. The swimmer protested, pressing his hands on Rin's chest, but the man wasn't going to relent any time soon. His tongue pressed hotly to the pulse below Haru's jaw, dragging around in slow circles to savor the taste of the skin and the satisfaction of feeling the pulse begin to race faster and faster.

“I wonder if down there tastes this salty.” Rin's voice came out deep and seductive, making his lover mewl and tremble, pressing himself back against the counter for support. It made it all the easier for Rin to trap him there, spinning him around and dragging the swimmer's hips flush with his own. Both of them writhed at this, Haru for the hard cock pressing against his ass and Rin for the pressure on his crotch.

Haru's hands gripped white-knuckled to the edge of the counter, his breathing growing more into a lewd panting, eager for what he knew would come next. Or, what he thought would come next, but instead of losing his shorts and being fucked hard into the counter, Haru found a knee jammed between his legs, rubbing hard up into his crotch. It was different from behind, Rin's thigh pressing against his scrotum rather than directly on his cock, but it allowed the man to take things slower, to slowly tease Haru into submission. And as much as he liked to protest, it was obvious how much Haru enjoyed it.

With a soft chuckle into his lover's ear, Rin began to caress muscles and soft skin, running up and down the lithe body. One moment he was twisting and pinching at perked nipples, and the next his fingers were dragging hard against the erection held in tightly by the thin fabric of Haru's swim shorts. Pretty soon the swimmer was hunched over the counter, panting heavily and trying to keep his wits about him. With every touch, every kiss to his neck and slick journey of a tongue over the shell of his ear, he grew dizzy and weak.

Soon Haru was in agony, desperate for release. The teasing was enough to get him hard and verging on climax, but never enough to tip him over the edge.

“Please,” he whimpered.

Just that voice was enough to send Rin reeling, lost in his lover's complete cuteness as he finally tucked his fingers beneath the waistband of the swimsuit and tugged it down hard. Within moments he had his own flyer unzipped and his hardened cock peeking out from the slit in his boxers.

“You better be ready,” Rin hissed, already jabbing his cock at the small, puckering entrance. He grips tightly to the plush globes of Haru's ass, spreading him wide so he'll be able to watch when he thrusts in deep.

Haru's only reply was to buck backwards, his whole body bent forward for support on the counter. They both sucked in breaths, and Rin could finally take no more.

With a single motion, he thrust deep inside the hole, watching as it began to strech and clench tightly around his member. It was always so hot – so goddamn hot – inside of Haru, and it was tighter than a virgin woman. It was better than a virgin. Haru always was, from the way he breathed with his whole body to the motion of his muscles beneath the tanned skin. It was mesmerizing to watch, and Rin coveted him, glad that this man was his to take. No one else could watch as Haru writhed and panted, no one could feel how the deeper you pushed inside him, the harder his muscles clenched.

Everything was too real, too good, and before he could comprehend, Rin was thrusting wildly inside the man, trying to find that one spot that would make his lover scream.

Haru was completely lost, his legs wobbling dangerously beneath him, but the thick cock inside him kept him standing, making him jerk with each hard snap up into him. The friction within was beyond pleasure. It was ecstasy, for them both.

To Haru, this was even better than swimming.

Suddenly Haru's vision went white, his throat closing up as Rin hit that spot. He squeaked, drooling onto the counter and trying to suck in a full breath. The pleasure was overtaking him, controlling him, and as Rin jammed over and over into that spot, he began to lose every sense of dignity and shame. He was begging now, precum bubbling from his cock and down to the floor in sticky strands.

Rin smiled, sweating beneath his suit as his hands traversed forward along Haru's body, one moving up to his chest and the other between his legs. The tight grip around Haru's cock made him squirm even more, no longer able to moan as he just emitted whimpers and mewls. Rin began to stroke in short jerks, hardly able to control his own movements as he continued thrusting into the hole, the heat and the tightness about to make him spill over.

It was almost here. Haru could feel it, just past the next stroke, the next thrust, the next pinch or tweak of his nipple. He felt Rin's hot breath on his neck and shivered, just needing that one last push before he could cum, and suddenly he was given just that. Rin's thumb smeared over the head of Haru's leaking cock, pressing hard on the most sensitive spot.

The cry Haru let out echoed through the kitchen as he came across the cupboards, knowing in the back of his mind that he would have to clean that up later.

Not long after, he felt Rin snap up hard inside him, filling him until there was no more room left within, and no more cock left to push inside, but somehow Rin managed to spill his seed inside, deep against Haru's prostate.

They both collapsed there on the kitchen floor, panting heavily and unable to keep their composure for any longer. It took several moments to regain themselves, and Rin was the first to get back to his feet, zipping up his pants. Haru thought he might just leave him there huffing on the floor, but instead he felt strong arms come around his body, lifting him up to his feet.

“You alright?” Rin stroked gentle fingers over his lover's cheek, a small smile playing on his lips, obviously satisfied with their session.

Haru gave a small nod and smiled back, leaning up to kiss him. He paused just before their lips touched, though, and looks over at the counter with a frown.

“The food's gotten cold...”

“That's alright.”

Haru yelped as he was swung all the way into Rin's arms, looking up to find a devious smirk on the man's face.

“I have another idea for dinner....


End file.
